


Don't Forget

by AbbyzHanson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Suggestive Themes, Torture, Underfell, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Veteran Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: When you had woken up in the middle of the night to pitch black, you had suspected that Grillby was having insomnia again and had gotten up to get booze. You never expected him to be in the middle of a “private meeting” between dangerous past rivals.When they find out there’s more at stake than they first realised, they don’t hesitate to take what’s not theirs and suddenly, you’re seeing pitch black all over again.However, the person who can help you has been beaten, tortured and brainwashed into believing you’re the cause of it all.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to be a 4 or 5 part short story based off of a writing prompt by Whumpster-dumpster (https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/182301665847/character-a-and-b-have-been-captured-and)
> 
> The first chapter is much less severe than the second and third will be, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, it's the first time in a while I've actually written anything!

Black.

It was pitch black when you first opened your eyes to the sound of voices. As you shifted uncomfortably to sit up, you found your hands unknowingly clenching the blanket tighter to your form. As a child, the idea of evil hiding away in the thick black spaces of night scared you. Although it’s hard to forget some of the things you saw, you hadn’t realised just how much those memories had been calmed by Grillby’s warm glow. Now that he was gone, you were left alone. Feeling utterly vulnerable in a space unrecognisable to your adjusting eyes, the darkness having already left its mark. 

Getting up slowly, you crept over to the window, where the sound of aggressive voices were growing louder with each uneasy step. Peering out from behind the curtain you could see figures standing outside the bar, four of them, one clearly being Grillby. It was obviously going to rain soon, and you couldn't help but wonder why Grillby hadn’t told the others to come inside and talk? You tried your hardest to listen to their conversation without becoming overwhelmed by how exposed you felt. One of the men pushed off the bar’s front window and stalked closer to the others, his shoulders back in an aggressive stance as Grillby looked him up and down appraisingly. 

You were sure that you could feel phantom hands trying to snatch you out of the darkness while you watched what was undoubtedly supposed to be a private “meeting.” Shadows curled around your stiff form as you lent all too close to the bedroom window. 

You gasped as a pair of very real eyes snapped up to the second story at your poorly timed movement. The voices in your head screamed at you to hide, but it was too late. As the voices got louder, a rowdy laugh rang out from below you, the others exchanging glances between you and Grillby. Listening intently, you could make out some of what was said. Harsh words about one night stands and how Grillby would do anything to get laid, even if it meant death for the sorry bitch in the window. Cringing, you saw Grillby’s eyes snap up to yours with annoyance. 

The sorry bitch in the window.

Under his frustrated scrutiny you couldn’t help but shy away, his touch wasn’t the only thing that burnt. Suddenly, one of the men advanced on Grillby and shoved his shoulder, the other men smiling cruelly as if they had the upper hand. Grillby’s sharp bark of a warning came from below as the street was lit even further by his increasingly bright flames. However, when you looked out the window again, only two men remained…

‘Where’s the third..?’ You asked yourself nervously. 

Another look out the window and you tensed. They were all gone, including Grillby, as if they had just been figments of your weary imagination. Suddenly, a crash was heard from downstairs and your eyes snapped to the hallway, breaths coming quicker and shallower by the second.

‘They’re inside.’ 

Your shaky hands came up to move the hair out of your face as heavy footsteps were heard echoing in the bar below your feet. Along with the scuffling, you could hear a voice shouting at you from the stairway. 

“I know you’re up there bitch! Why dontcha be a good girl and come on down to greet us, huh?!”

His misplaced confidence wouldn’t last long, you knew that. Grillby was going to burn that man alive, if he didn't beat him to death first. You could hear the pained grunts of a man getting beat and you wondered if the other two would sneak upstairs while it was happening. The scraping of tables being bumped and loud crashing of chairs falling from their place atop them filled your ears, along with the pounding of your heart and Grillby’s enraged yelling. Loud screams echoed throughout the bar and you found that you didn’t have to try very hard to imagine, what was most likely, the man’s burning flesh beneath Grillby’s massive hands. The sound of a body being slammed up against the wall made you flinch, and you gasped at the echo of multiple heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs.

Stumbling backwards, you held in a soft sob at the thought of being trapped up here alone. You couldn't jump out the window, not only were you too scared of breaking a bone, but if the other men were still downstairs they could just run outside and get you there. Stumbling over to the side table, you were ready to throw everything off in favour of using it as a barricade. 

But it was too late.

The bang of the door being slammed open resounded loudly around the bedroom and you let out a choked cry, legs shaking as you tried not to crumble to the ground in fear. Clenching your eyes shut, you started to fall, but two warm hands grasped your arms and you looked up, full of terror. 

It was Grillby. 

Letting out a shuddering breath you grasped his forearms and called his name weakly, barely suppressing a breathy sob.

“Grillby, w-what’s going on?” 

Lifting you back to your feet, he pulled you closer and looked down, his eyes ablaze. 

“I don’t have time to explain right now.” 

Still high off adrenaline, you tried to talk back, but Grillby interrupted.

“Y/n, listen to me. That wasn’t just some stupid fucking bar fight.” 

Pulling at your shaky arms a bit, you tried to turn and look out the window again, cautiously.

“Figured, seeing as it’s well past midnight and the bar’s been closed for hours…”

You could feel Grillby’s hands flex against your arm, seemingly unwilling to let you go. He was obviously struggling not to pull you away from this whole mess. He glanced back at the open door and you could tell he was contemplating locking it.

“Grillby… those guys are gone, r-right?”

His head snapped back in your direction and he looked out the window, face hardened. However, you knew him well enough to tell that he was nervous.

‘He did just get into a fight, it’s probably just the adrenaline, right? You’re feeling the exact same way, you’re just worse at hiding it than he is.’ You thought to yourself. After a heavy silence, thick with anxiety, Grillby finally responded. 

“You can’t stay here.”

The shock of his words startled you back into reality. How did he expect you to get anywhere? Did he miss the part about it being past midnight? You could feel his fingers twitching on your arm as one of his hands came to push at your lower back, gaze swapping between the window and dark hallway past the bedroom door. 

“W-wait, what? Grillby where do you expect me to go? Why can’t I stay? You got those guys to leave anyways. I mean, I know that was super scary and stuff but I don’t see a reason for me to leave! I just-“ 

Your mind was running at a million miles per hour, you really didn’t feel like leaving. You were upset, tired and scared. You just wanted to lay down and cry. You wanted to be held and comforted by Grillby, not shoved out his door. You pulled at your arm and tried to turn away from him as he pushed you out the bedroom and into the dark hallway. 

“Grillby, stop!”

Your breathing became shaky again as you were corralled towards the stairs.

“I-I don’t understand, where are we going?”

Grillby huffed above you as you resisted. Hot with frustration, he forced you to begin your descent into the bar anyways. 

“For fucks sake y/n just do as I say!” 

At the sound of his anger you shied away, body becoming stiff as a tear escaped the corner of your eye. 

“I don’t understand, Grillby you’re scaring me!” 

You had come to the bottom of the stairs now and couldn’t help but gasp at the state of the bar. There were tables out of place and chairs scattered across the room, one or two of them were even broken. Luckily, you could see that the bar itself and the contents behind it remained mostly untouched. 

“I know you don’t understand what’s going on and I know you’re scared but you can’t stay here. I don’t know when they’re coming back or how many assholes they’ll bring with them. I don’t want you to get caught up in this shit, it’s too dangerous. If it wasn’t a big deal, you know I would’ve just turned those fuckers away. This is bigger than you know and they won’t hesitate to hurt you. I’d never forgive myself if that happened.”

You know he was just trying to keep you safe, but you couldn’t help the strong fear that struck your heart. 

“Why are they coming back? Didn’t they learn their lesson the first time around?”

Grillby forced a breathy chuckle and looked into your eyes.

“Unfortunately that’s not how it’s gunna work this time, gorgeous.”

Opening the front door harshly, Grillby ushered you outside. As he handed you your shoes, you couldn’t help but notice how serious he looked. You grasped his arm to steady yourself while you laced them up and were surprised when he handed you his coat. Didn’t he need that for himself?

“W-wait, aren’t you coming with me?”

Grillby sighed and looked back at the bar quickly, worry etched on his handsome face.

“I can’t.”

Grabbing your shoulders he turned you and gave a little push, signaling for you to start walking.

“But where-”

“Go to Sans and Papyrus’ house, tell them I sent you and let’em know what happened. They’ll keep you safe until I can come back for you. Got it?”

Shocked, you turned back to him quickly.

“What?! You expect me to find my way to their house alone? Not only in the cold, but in the pitch black!? Grillby you know I have a bad sense of direction, I can’t do this!”

“It’s the only option, you have to go.”

Quickly, you weighed the choices before you. Stay and risk getting burned to death as Grillby fights, or leave and risk freezing to death by getting lost out in the cold, dark night. Surely he could walk you to Sans’ then come back to the bar? Or message Sans to come get you using one of his shortcuts?

“But-”

“GO!”

Startled by his frustrated outburst and worried tone, you looked out into the night, eyebrows scrunched together in fear. You couldn’t help but look back at him cautiously, tears lining your vision, as you responded in a quiet, fearful voice.

“What if I get lost out there? I’ll be totally and completely… alone.”

Grillby’s anger melted slightly at the sight of your tears and he stepped forward, placing a big, warm hand on your shoulder. 

“I’ll find you… I’ll always find you.”

It wasn’t often Grillby said things like that, and you prayed silently for him to take just one step closer, pull you into his arms and lead you back inside of your home to cuddle. It would make the moment perfect. However, he removed his hand and looked around anxiously, your prayers were seemingly answered with a no.

“If I remember, I might be able to text Sans and let him know you’re on your way. If he goes out to find you I’ll get’em to send a message, that way you know to stay in place.”

Sighing, you finally resigned yourself to the idea that you’d have to go out alone.

“Alright.”

“Atta’ girl. Now, get out of here before those sorry fucks come back.”

“Ok…”

Looking back into his eyes one last time, you forced a weak smile, shaky hands moving hair out of your face. Grillby sighed in frustration. He just wanted you to leave so you wouldn’t be in as much danger, but it seemed that you were determined to prolong this for as long as you could. 

“I-I guess this is goodbye. So… bye.”

Forcing a smile of his own he nodded at you and pushed your back gently. It didn’t matter if Grillby’s confidence in his ability to handle the situation was wavering, as long as you were safe, that was all that mattered to him. 

No turning back now.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Grillby’s face harden as he watched you go, flames flickering anxiously before his hands clenched into fists and he went inside.

‘It’s so dark out here…’ you said to yourself cautiously. ‘I don’t know if i can even remember my way to Sans and Papyrus’ house. This is not going to go well.’

You walked and walked and walked, hoping that one of the buildings nearby would start to look familiar as you journeyed to the skeleton brothers’ place. They never did. 

It wasn’t long before you started hearing and seeing things, the situation all too familiar. The eerie feeling of being watched kept coming back to the forefront of your mind, reminding you of the way you felt at the window earlier. Shadows curling around the corner of your eyesight and the feeling of phantom hands once again filled your soul with ice. It felt as if each one was tugging you in a different direction, whispering unintelligible nonsense that your desperate mind couldn’t help but try to decipher. You had no idea where to go or if you should just stay in place in case Sans was coming to get you. The more you felt, the harder it became to breath. You were starting to work your way into a panic and there was nowhere to hide. You were completely exposed to the darkness of the night, if Sans was ever going to find you, now would be a great time. 

As you reached down to grab your phone, your heart sunk in your chest. Where was your phone?! You held in a soft cry at the harrowing realisation that you had left your phone by the bed, you had never grabbed it. You couldn’t call for help, you couldn’t get Sans’ messages… You really were alone out here in the night.

You were so close to being sick at this point, your head starting to feel foggy in a way that made it even harder to tell fantasy from reality. So cold. So alone. So much so that you didn’t even bother to work out whether the dark figures at the edge of your vision were real or not. They morphed and faded as if they were made of shadow, the sounds of chittering and footsteps echoing in the back of your ears, but you were too tired to care. Too tired to notice how close they had come to your shaking form. 

Just pretend they aren’t there. Maybe they would leave you alone if you hid away in Grillby’s coat and closed your eyes? But before you even got a chance to close them, you were met with a hard hit to the back of your head and there was nothing left to see, except for one thing.

Black.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! 
> 
> In this chapter, Grillby reflects on how much of an impact you’ve had on his life. 
> 
> He also enlists Sans’ help and discovers you accidentally left your phone, therefore, there’s no way to contact you and freaks out. Sans tries to help but nothing can stop the harsh reality which is despite their attempts,
> 
> You really are all alone.

Silently, Grillby watched as you left the bar, hands clenching at his side. You appeared to be shaking slightly, he knew it wasn’t just from the cold but you kept walking anyways. Grillby could feel his soul twinging in response to your fear but it seemed that there was no other option than to let you go. 

It wasn’t easy, although he acted like it was.

He wanted you to leave so desperately, however, it was out of love and he wondered if you knew that. He wondered if you knew how hard it was for him to give in to any feeling other than anger. It wasn’t easy to adjust when Monsters were first freed from the Underground, and in that moment, Grillby was reassured that it _still_ wasn't easy. Being a man who had to get used to denying his soul, it had sent wave after wave of shock through his body when he had first started to feel again after meeting you. 

Grillby never wanted to see you hurting, especially not because of himself, maybe that’s why this was so hard for him. Even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, watching you walk away felt like punishment for getting involved with this mess in the first place but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away. Instead, he stood in the doorway, rigidly waiting for the right time to go inside. 

Then, you looked back. 

The minute your eyes locked with his, it was as if his soul had gone cold. A chill danced across his nerves at the look in your tearful eyes. For the first time, it was as if Grillby could feel the whip of the cold night air… It was sobering. At that shock of a feeling, Grillby turned back towards the restaurant and entered, silently willing his thoughts to drift towards the other problem at hand. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his soul wouldn't stop crying for you and it felt as if the wind’s shocking chill had followed in his wake. 

Sparing one last look behind him, Grillby closed the door and started walking through the bar, gaze lingering on the blood smears adorning his once spotless building. A rough sigh passed his lips as he reached for the phone hidden under the bar top, sparks threatening to fly from his mouth as the unease in his soul grew. Quickly opening his list of contacts, Grillby clicked the call button next to one of his favourited results and waited, pacing back and forth restlessly. The dial tone seemed as loud as thunder in the quiet room and Grillby couldn’t help but wonder how much longer his restaurant would actually _stay_ quiet. Suddenly, a groan echoed out from the phone’s speaker, the call finally being answered. 

“Ey, Grillby. You gotta clock over there? It’s 2 in the fuckin’ morning, what’a ya want?!” 

Completely ignoring the heated comment, Grillby answered with ice in his voice.

“Sans.”

There was a slight pause on the other end of the call, followed by the sounds of shuffling, as if Sans was sitting up in bed. 

“What’s’a matter Grillbz? You, uh… ya sound pretty tense.”

“Not long after coming to the surface you and I got ourselves involved in some shady business. Do you remember?”

Sans chuckled weakly before responding,

“You’re gunna’ have’ta be more specific, we get ourselves into a lot’a trouble ya know.”

“It was a not-so-legal business deal which, in summary, involved us supplying a human gang with illegal goods from the Underground and them doing the same for us with human wears. Eventually, they even agreed to give us inside information regarding the government’s plans for monsters. However, after the first part of the plan had been executed, the fuckers tried to cheat the deal and worm their way into taking _everything_ we had smuggled by threatening to leak information on the transaction. Luckily, in the end we were able to reach an agreement and we all walked away with our lives.”

Sans sighed and made sounds of disgust throughout the explanation, eventually speaking up when Grillby was done.

“Hell ya, I remember that… What’a fuckin’ _shit_ show _that_ turned out to be. I can’t believe they were even considered a _gang_. They might’ve had the advantage in _numbers_ , but I bet they wouldn’t last _one_ _round_ with the boys from our Underground. HELL, the kids’n _stripes_ could prob’ly do better! They’d be put _right_ back in their place!”

“Do whatever you want, but _don’t_ drag me into it Sans. I’ve got better things to do.”

“Ya ya, I know. You’re tryna’ stop with that shit for your sweetheart or somethin’... good for you, but don’t get _too_ borin’ Grillbz, heh.” 

“Don’t act as though you haven’t been trying to slow down with “that shit” too Sans, I _know_ you have.”

The snarky comment was met with a heavy sigh then silence from the other end. After a second Grillby banged his fist on the bar top.

“Dammit Sans, you _distracted_ me! This is fucking _serious_! They found out we walked away with more than planned and finally got the balls to send someone after us. More specifically, ME, while my _mate_ was upstairs sleeping! When they saw her they forced their way inside and tried to start a fight they couldn’t finish. They almost got upstairs but I stopped them. They may have ran off with their tails between their legs but they made sure I knew they’d come back with others.” 

“Damn, Grillby… you ok?” 

“I’M fine, but I had to send y/n out into the freezing darkness alone and half-asleep so she could get away. If they have the guts to actually follow through with their threat and come back, she has a better chance of surviving out there then she does at the bar.”

Sans’ rough voice swore quietly through the phone as Grillby continued.

“She’s out there _completely_ alone with minimal clothing other than her shoes and my jacket. I told her to go to your house but I could tell she was panicking. She has _no fucking idea_ where she’s going and she’ll probably freeze death trying to find a safe place to hide. Sans… _I_ _need you to find her_.” 

The rushed sounds of Sans moving around his room echoed throughout the quiet bar while he answered.

“Any idea where she could be right now?”

“Not sure. Try calling her when you leave.”

“Ok, I’ll start lookin’ now.”

At the thought of his mate facing the night alone, a low growl sounded from deep within Grillby’s chest and smoke began filtering out of his mouth.

“Hey Grillby, don’t worry, I got this. She’s gunna be fine. I’ll find her and take her back to our place. Paps can make her somethin’ to eat and she can wrap up in some blankets n’shit, she’ll be ok.” 

Grillby sighed deeply as light sparks flew from his lips.

“I hope you’re right, Sans.”

***

Pulling on his sneakers, Sans started towards the bedroom door, half-asleep. He looked up and down the hallway before descending the stairs, trying to avoid causing too much noise at the risk of invoking his brother’s wrath. The lights downstairs were all off but in this moment it didn’t matter, he knew his way to the kitchen well enough. Quickly rummaging through the kitchen drawers, Sans looked for something he could write a note with. He wouldn’t usually bother with leaving one, he’d normally just yell, but there was no way he was going to do that right now. Finally, Sans found a pen and despite the angry reaction it would probably get from Papyrus, he just leaned over and rushingly wrote on the nearest paper-like object. 

Not wanting to bother with the work involved in unlocking the door, Sans used a shortcut to get outside and started walking, pulling out his phone in order to call you on the way. Searching through his contacts he found your name and pressed the call button, waiting impatiently for you to answer. After a minute or two it became clear that you weren’t going to pick up, but he tried again anyways. Once again, you didn’t answer. 

After another call and multiple texts it was obvious you couldn’t answer for some reason. Sighing, Sans kept walking, taking in more of his surroundings with each hurried step. The surface looked much different at night than the Underground. It was probably because there’s so much more open space, at least that’s _one_ reason, not counting all the violence and gang like activity. Two others would be the buildings and streets. Both were much larger on the surface and spread out more. Where Sans and Papyrus’ house Underground was just a minute or two away from Grillby’s, on the surface it was a longer and more complicated journey. 

The sudden vibrations coming from Sans’ pocket startled him out of his thoughts before he quickly reached his hand down and lifted his phone up to the side of his skull, desperately hoping you were the late night caller.

But it was Grillby, and he was _freaking_ _out_.

***

The wooden floor boards of the establishment creaked and moaned with each quick, heavy stomp Grillby made while running up the stairs. Fear was pulsing in his soul and if Grillby had them, he knew that he’d be able to hear blood pounding in his ears. The silence from earlier had been deafening but while moving swiftly down the hallway Grillby would’ve given anything to hear it again if it meant the ringing and buzzing coming from the bedroom would end. However, wish as he might, it did not stop and the closer he got to the room the louder it became. Slamming open the door Grillby was met with a sight that turned his soul cold and the uncontrollable wave of fear that flowed from him caused his magic to flare, flames licking the walls slightly as he bent over and grasped the offending object. 

You had left your phone by accident. 

No one could contact you, you really _were_ out there completely alone.

***

When Sans answered the phone, the only thing he could hear was roaring flames, deep slightly panicked muttering and the sound of wood straining under Grillby’s intense heat. 

“Grillby?”

No answer.

“ _Grillbz_ , buddy, are you there? Hey, _hey!_ Just _calm_ _down_ n’tell me what happened.”

A deep, crackling voice trailed from the phone speaker, it’s intensity rocking the skeleton to his core. 

“ **She left her phone.** ”

The pain was obvious in Grillby’s hollow voice, words thick with negative emotion and it caused Sans to flinch, his eye lights flickering in shock. 

“She’s completely alone. She could be dead and we wouldn’t know until someone finds her cold, fragile body in a back alleyway.” 

At that, his smile went tight, unable to keep his eye lights from extinguishing. 

“Don’t talk like that.”

“WELL IT’S THE FUCKING _TRUTH_ SANS!”

“You _don’t_ _know_ that!”

“WELL IT _COULD_ BE! It _could_ be...” 

Neither of them spoke as Sans contemplated the heaviness in his friend’s voice, when suddenly, Grillby smashed a chair against the wall, flames fully engulfing the room.

“What the _FUCK_ am I SUPPOSED TO DO _NOW_ SANS?!” 

“ **Calm the fuck down that’s what!** This won’t do _either_ of you _any_ good. Ya wanna protect her? Then you gotta take a deep breath or some shit and _stop freakin’ out_ ! Ya gotta be on your guard for when those guys come back. You’re no help to y/n if you’re fucking _dead_ , Grillbz!”

The line went silent and Sans cursed, knowing Grillby probably wasn’t listening.

“I’m on m’way.”

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Sans took one last quick scan of the area before short cutting to Grillby’s bar and restaurant. Noting the blood smeared on the wall, Sans knew that whatever had happened must’ve been pretty serious. Grillby was right in sending you away. He was furious and extremely dangerous right now. 

After looking around and calling up the stairs to Grillby, Sans heard the sound of slightly unsteady stomping in the hallway, which was filled with smoke, then down the stairs. 

“Woah, Grillby, come’n sit down for a sec.”

Sparks flew from the fire elementals mouth as he responded heatedly,

“I can’t _sit_ _down,_ Sans! I have more _important_ things to worry about, like my _fucking_ _mate_ dying _alone_ in the street!”

“ **Sit down, Grillby.** ” 

Sighing, Sans continued.

“Stars, I don’t even know the last time I saw ya this worked up! This girl’s really got t’ya, huh?” 

“She’s my fucking _mate_ Sans, so _YES,_ i guess you _could_ say that she “really got to me.” With her, I’ve actually started to _feel_ again Sans, and I _hate_ it but I _love_ it so _fucking_ much at the same time that it hurts.”

Brow bones scrunching together tightly, Sans looked back into Grillby’s flaming eyes and scoffed slightly, kicking himself for the one thought currently running through his mind;

‘Lucky bastard’

For a split second, Sans could swear he saw a knowing look in Grillby’s eyes but whatever it was left as soon as it came. 

“This is obviously real important to ya and although I can move around with magic n’stuff, I can only take so much, so I’m gunna go get Papyrus.”

Grillby’s shoulders were stiff with fear and anger, there was so much to do. What if they were too late? What if they never found her? Grillby wasn’t a naturally anxious man on the outside, but there was no way he was gunna loose you. Lord knows he had already lost so many other people in his life. Plus, how would he explain it to Fuku?

But even though he’s a massive asshole… Sans somehow knew what to say. 

“We won’t rest till we find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My writing blog is https://imaginationstationgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main blog is https://abbyzhanson.tumblr.com/
> 
> My f/o and writing prompt blog is https://in-our-minds-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
